A Parallel Universe
by FootWebbed
Summary: Jane is transported to a world where fandoms come alive, everyone is nice to her, and everything is great! Happy birthday, pnut9282.


Peanutsvania: A World That Contains All Things Precious to Pnut9282

By: FootWebbed

Once upon a time, there was a parallel universe that captured everything that Pnut9282 loved. Let's just call her Jane for now. For her 13th birthday, Jane was allowed 2 days in Peanutsvania to explore and discover what she really loved.

Jane sighed, and took one step towards the door. She was inside a dark closet, but she was transported there from her house. This is it. Jane thought. Finally, she would step into a world of her own. In preparation, she pulled her white blonde hair into a bun and placed her hand on the doorknob. Forcefully, she pushed it open.

Blinding light flooded her vision as she examined what was in front of her. Jane saw her family, eating breakfast at a measly wooden table. The room was gigantic, with gorgeous white cabinets and granite counters.

"Welcome to Peanutsvania!" Jane's mom exclaimed, then held up a slice of cheeseburger pie. The meat and cheese dribbled onto the table."Want some?" Jane was amazed.

"You know that cheeseburger pie is my favorite! But for breakfast? That's even better." Jane graciously took a seat at the table and stuffed her stomach with two huge slices of pie.

"Sis, you HAVE to see your room!" Jane's sister, Gwen, hopped up from her chair and skipped into a hallway. Jane followed with a smug smile on her face. Gwen stopped, very abruptly, and started to twist a doorknob. "Wait 'til you see it!"

Jane analyzed the beauty that was sitting before her. The door opened and revealed a bedroom like that of Sophie's from the Keeper of the Lost Cities book series. The walls were a pale and modest azule color, with a small waterfall running down one wall. As the water trickled, Jane looked at her beautiful canopy bed, white sheets and covers draping over the sides. And in the far corner of the room was a tiny cage, housing Sophie Foster's, well, now Jane's, pet.

"IGGY!" Jane ran towards the cage, ecstatic. Pushing up the cage door, she lifted out the fluffy creature named Iggy, famous in one of Jane's favorite books. The creature fit in the palm of her hand, and she nuzzled Iggy's face on her nose. After a few seconds of cuddling with her newfound pet, Jane turned around to face the doorway.

"Mom, Dad! Thank you so much!" Jane found her parents standing in the doorway, beaming and looking proud.

"We have something to give you. You're 11 now, so..." That was when Jane's dad began to pull something out of his coat jacket. It was a narrrow, rectangular box. He offered it to Jane.

"A box... thanks."

"Open it and see what lies inside, Jane." Her mom encouraged. Jane gingerly removed the lid, and what was inside amazed her. A wooden wand lay in the velvet box. Jane gasped in surprise.

"I'm a wizard." She nearly whispered. As a joyful tear slipped down her cheek, Jane saw her dad pull out a wand of his own. He cast a spell, and stack of books, a cauldron, a cat, and several other things including candy appeared out of nowhere. Jane's mom smiled.

"We went ahead and got your supplies for Hogwarts at Diagon Alley. You go to school in two weeks time." She said.

"Two weeks..." Jane muttered. She would only be in Peanutsvania for two DAYS. Then again, she realized the benefits. "Well, at least I still have this cat. I think I'll name him... JACK!" It was perfect. Jane rubbed the orange striped cat's head, and it purred satisfaction. Jane's mother glanced at the shiny gold watch on her wrist.

"Well, look, it's already 10:30 AM. Time for bed!" She exclaimed. Jane was confused.

"What? Wait... when do you expect me to wake up?"

"Tomorrow morning, of course!" Jane's mom giggled like a kindergartner.

"Whoa..." Jane could've gotten used to this luxury.

"Oh, nothing here is what you expect." Gwen had suddenly returned.

"Oh, really?"

So, Jane went to sleep. Not necessarily. She went to sleep in silk pajamas, cuddling in her canopy bed with complete privacy from Gwen, Iggy snoozing on the pillow beside her, and Jack curled into a tight ball by her side. Jane was so comfortable, she fell asleep in an instance, and had no dreams whatsoever. Just darkness, fur rubbing against her side, and silence.

When Jane came to, she glanced at a clock on the nightstand, and it read 8:30. She had slept for exactly 22 hours. Yawning, Jane threw her bed covers basically across the room, rubbed Jack and Iggy's heads, and headed to her own private bathroom.

Before she could, you know, brush her teeth and perform simple hygienic tasks, Jane spotted seven teenagers randomly standing in her bedroom. She gasped, having not expected strangers watching her as she slept.

"If you're thinking we watched you sleep, you are wrong. We just got here." One of the people said. The girl had on a purple shirt, with SPQR written on it. Her hair was frizzy, a caramel color, and her skin was the same shade.

"HAZEL LEVESQUE?! IS THAT YOU?!" Jane gaped at the girl. She analyzed the other teenagers. They could've actually been close friends because Jane knew them so well, as she had read the entire Percy Jackson & The Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series. Beaming in front of her were, of course, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, and the one and only Percy Jackson.

A few seconds passed, and all Jane could do was let her mouth hang open. As soon as she felt drool, she wiped it and decided to start talking. "Wow. "

A muscular tall boy with short brown hair and camo cargo pants gestured towards Jane. "Yes, wow. We only have the day to spend with you." The reality of this dawned on Jane.

"And then I go back to Earth.." She nearly whispered.

"You just ruined this whole thing, Jane. But we will make the most of the circumstances!" Leo smirked. He was so optimistic yet pessimistic at the same time.

"You know my name?" Jane inquired. She was still in shock.

"Of course we do." Percy butted in. "This is your world."

Jane glanced at Annabeth, expecting her to say something. "Do you have something to say?"

"That waterfall should be physically impossible, unless a son of Poseidon creates it." Annabeth smiled at Percy.

"Oh, Percy! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" After hearing that, Jason raised his eyebrow.

"You're not going to thank the man that provided the air conditioning for this lovely home of yours?"

"Thanks, Jason."

After the greetings and after Jane got over the initial shock of meeting seven of her favorite demigods, they had a nice long conversation about the seven's adventures.

Oh, can you PLEASE tell me what happens next?" Jane pleaded, her hands knit together in a begging position. She was referring to the plot of the next book, the Blood of Olympus.

"Well, we're all here, so none of us dies." Piper answered, her finger raised matter-of-factly.

"Piper! Uncle Rick told us not to spoil anything!" Leo scolded Piper. She let her head droop down in embarassment.

"That's good to know." Jane sighed in relief. That's all she wanted to hear. She gave a fleeting look at the clock, and it read 6:30 PM. "Whoa. We have talked for a whole day. I guess I have to return-"

In the middle of her sentence, Jane was taken out of Peanutsvania and put in her real life bedroom. She sat on the carpet floor, her legs spread apart in an un-lady-like fashion.

"Ha. Wow." With that, she got up and walked downstairs to greet her family for dinner. They were having cheeseburger pie.

The End!

Happy birthday pnut9282! I hope this put a smile on your face!


End file.
